Expansion character
Super Smash Flash 2 will feature downloadable characters, known as expansions. There is a strict any and all policy on who can be expansions. This page will be used to keep track of all the expansion characters. If a character has a page but is not mentioned here, please add it. If you wish to make your own Expansion character, whether it is a fan character, a favourite video game character, or just for fun, go to the Expansion Forums. Cleod9, can you please keep the expansions on the list ,please Pending Characters None of the characters on this list have been confirmed by Cleod9. Super Smash Flash 2 expansions are real Make you expansion here right now! Play! Mario Universe *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Peach *Paper Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Dr. Mario *Proffeser E.Gadd *Ghosts *Baby Bowser *Kammy Koopa *Larry Koopa Sonic Universe *Amy Rose *E-102 Gamma *Cream The Rabbit *Big The Cat *Chaos 0 *Silver The Hedgehog *Blaze The Cat *Metal Sonic *E-123 Omega *Mighty The Armadillo EarthBound Universe *Lucas *Claus *Ninten Kool-Aid universe *Kool-Aid Man Kirby Universe *King Dedede Pink Panther Universe *Pink Panther Pac-man Universe *Pac-man *Ms. Pac-man *Blinky Mighty Mouse Universe *Mighty Mouse The Muppet Show Universe *Kermit the Frog Pokemon Universe *Pichu *Lucario *Pokemon Trainer Wii Universe *Mii Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Universe *Bloo Ben 10 Universe *Ben 10 Scooby-Doo Universe *Scooby-Doo *Scrappy Doo De Blob Universe *De Blob Warioware Universe *Waluigi Ed, Edd, & Eddy Universe *Ed *Edd *Eddy SEGA Universe *NiGHTS Marvel Comics Universe *Spider-Man *Captain America *Iron Man *Wolverine *The Incredible Hulk *Venom *The Thing DC Comics Universe *Superman *Batman *The Joker Charlie Brown Universe *Charlie Brown Powerpuff Girls Universe *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Johnny Bravo Universe *Johnny Bravo Johnny Test Universe *Johnny Test Metroid Universe *Dark Samus LEGO Universe *LEGO Batman *LEGO SpongeBob SquarePants *LEGO Darth Vader *LEGO Patrick Star *LEGO Luke Skywalker *LEGO Spider-Man *LEGO Sandy Cheeks *LEGO Robin The Legend Of Zelda Universe *Young Link *Toon Link *Ganondorf Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe *Leonardo *Michelangelo *Raphael *Donatello Fresh Prince of Bel Air Universe *Will Smith Family Matters Universe *Steve Urkel Underdog Universe *Underdog Rayman Universe *Rayman Crash Bandicoot Universe *Crash *Coco *Crunch *Dr. Neo Cortex *N. Gin SpongeBob SquarePants Universe *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy The Fairly Odd Parents Universe *Timmy Turner Jimmy Neutron Universe *Jimmy Neutron Pac-Man Universe *Pac-man *Ms. Pac-man The Incredibles Universe *Mr. Incredible *Dash *Violet Danny Phantom Universe *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson My Life as a Teenage Robot Universe *Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) Shrek Universe *Shrek *Donkey *Puss in Boots Transformers Universe *Optimus Prime *Megatron Star Wars Universe *Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Yoda Kung Fu Panda Universe *Po Captain Underpants Universe *Captain Underpants Tak and the Power of Juju Universe *Tak Looney Tunes Universe *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Taz *Marvin the Martian Rocky and Bullwinkle Universe *Rocky *Bullwinkle Gumby Universe *Gumby Tom and Jerry Universe *Tom *Jerry Homestar Runner Universe *Strong Bad Yin Yang Yo! Universe *Yin *Yang Bomberman Universe *Bomberman Dragonball Universe *Goku GT *Trunks Tetris Universe *Tetris Piece Crystal Castles Universe *Bentley Bear Laura Crauft : Tomb Raider Universe *Laura Crauft Ratchet & Clank Universe *Ratchet Q-bert Universe Q-bert Garfield Universe Garfield Donkey Kong *Dixie Kong *Candy Kong *Kritter Hamtaro Universe Hamtaro Dear, Mrs. LaRue Universe Ike The Dog Bump In The Night Universe *Squishington *Mr. Bumpy Major Havoc Universe Major Havoc Spaceship FATE Universe Bremen Atari Universe Atari Mario Pingu Universe Pingu Mcleodgaming Universe Cleod9 Crystal Castles Universe Bentley Bear Blasterball Universe Blasterball Piece Confirmed characters These characters have been featured on the SSF2 Dojo. *Sephiroth *Ike *NES mario *Roy Category:Expansion characters What is an Expansion Pocket? It is a place to keep the expansions you create.